iWatch Harry Potter
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Carly and Freddie convince Sam to watch Harry Potter with them, and they notice some similarities between Sam/Freddie and Ron/Hermione. Seddie, of course.


**Hey! I'm really sorry that I haven't written in over a month-the full explanation is on my profile. **

**Anywho, let's get on with the story! **

**If you haven't seen/read Harry Potter, then you might be confused haha. **

***This takes place before the last movie came out, but the events of iLost My Mind already happened!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly or Harry Potter… as far as you know. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I sauntered into Carly's apartment with a hollow feeling in my tummy-meaning that I needed bacon. Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch excitedly talking about something.

"Hey, Carls. Hey, Dork." I greeted them. Carly gave me a smile and Freddie stood up and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a bit and tried to hide the smile that was forming on my face. I quickly wiped his kiss residue off my cheek, but he knows that I like it when he does that.

As if sensing my need for bacon, Carly tells me that there's a pound in the fridge. When I went to the kitchen to get it, Carly and Freddie's voices started rising.

"James deserved Lily more than him; he died so she and her son could live!" Carly yelled.

"Yeah, but he was so mean to her and everybody else when they were young! James was an arrogant little beast!" Freddie exclaimed. What are they fighting about?

As they continued arguing, I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and watched them like a TV show.

"What are you guys yapping on about?" I asked.

Carly sighed, looking exhausted from the debate she just had. "Just Harry Potter stuff."

I groaned. Everywhere I went, Harry Potter was all anybody talked about. "My childhood is ending! WAAAA!" "What am I supposed to look forward to in life? !"

"What's the big deal?" I complained. "It's only books and movies. It ain't the end of the world!"

Freddie and Carly gasped. "It's way more than books and movies, Sam!" Freddie cried.

"Yeah," Carly agreed. "The author, J.K. Rowling, created a world for people to escape to… it feels like I've grown up with the characters!"

I rolled my eyes. "I honestly can't see how a series could get everybody this worked up! Isn't EVERY kind book supposed to be another world?"

"Sam, you won't understand until you read the books. I think that you'll really like them, you should give them a try!" Freddie encouraged.

"You guys know that I don't read that much, the only real book I've ever finished is the Penny Treasure, and that was just for school. Besides, I've seen the Harry Potter books, and they're like 900 pages! How am I supposed to read them all by the time the last movie comes out?"

"You're right; you would only have 2 days to read the entire series…" Carly paused. "Why don't we have a marathon of all the movies, then? I have them all on DVD; we could finish them in two days."

Freddie brightened. "Good idea! I haven't seen the older ones in a while anyway."

"Fine. But if I don't like the first movie, then I'm not watching the rest of them!" I said.

I slid next to Freddie on the couch while Carly ran upstairs to get the movies.

"I can't wait to see your reaction to the movies… I bet that you'll love them!"

I glared at him. "I bet that I'll hate them!" I challenged.

"If you like them, then you have to let me kiss you and hold your hand at school." I groaned; I hated showing PDA at school… I felt like everybody was watching! "And if you hate them, then I'll give you a foot massage."

"Deal!" I put my hand out for him to shake, but he smirked at me. "What?"

"I have a better way of sealing the deal…" And he gave me a kiss. I smiled and leaned in for another one, but stopped when I heard Carly giggled behind me.

She placed all the movies on the coffee table and shook her head at us. "It's like your lips are glued together!" She laughed at us.

"Haha, very funny. Just put the movie in!" I ordered.

She inserted the first movie into the DVD player and turned off the lights.

At first I was very confused, but as the movie went on I started to understand what was going on. And to my surprise, it was actually _good! _

When Harry when to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express, we saw the Weasley's for the first time. I immediately took a liking to Ron. He had a hand-me-down rat, robes, and wand; and had to live up to the expectations of his older brothers, just like I have to with Melanie. I also like his twin brothers Fred and George, they seem like real pranksters.

I must've looked really interested in the movie, by the time it ended Freddie said, "Looks like I won our bet, Sam. Now I get to kiss you at school, hah!"

"Yeah, yeah, you won. Congrats. Now put the next movie in!" I bounced in my seat. "I wanna see what happens next!"

Carly laughed. "Okay, okay! Just let me make some popcorn first." As she put the bag in the microwave, Carly sighed. "Isn't Harry so adorable in this movie? I just wanna squeeze his cheeks! It's crazy how old he looks in the last movie…"

"Yeah, he does look old. But so do Ron and Hermione… and man, Hermione is so hot in the last movies!" Freddie drooled. I gave him a glare and punched his arm.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

"N-nothing!" He studdered, his eyes filling with fear.

I smirked. "That's what I thought."

To get revenge I said, "I can't wait to see how hot Ron looks in the last movies… he's one sexy ginger! Definitely my favorite character."

"Yeah, well, Hermione's my favorite, not just because she's h-… nice looking. It's cool how smart she is." Freddie told me.

"I like Ron because he's poor and has to have hand-me-downs. I feel bad for him."

Carly joined us with the freshly popped popcorn. "I feel bad for Harry! His parents are dead and he's stuck living with his mean aunt and uncle."

Freddie and I nodded in agreement. It was pretty sad.

"Hey, you what I noticed? Snape kind of reminds me of Mr. Howard," I laughed.

"Good point, they do act the same!" Carly snickered. "And it's funny that you like Ron, Sam, and that you like Hermione, Freddie. You're both really similar to them!"

I gave her a confused look. "How?"

"Well, your personalities are alike, and they fight all the time like you two do."

Freddie spoke up. "And they end up-"

"FREDDIE!" Carly shushed him. "Don't spoil it for Sam!"

He put his hands up. "Fine, fine. I won't."

"Enough of this," I huffed. "Just put the movie in!"But I had to agree with Carly-it was strange how similar we were to them a few years ago.

As we watched the second movie, I couldn't help but notice how cute it was when Ron defended Hermione when Malfoy called her a Mudblood. I shook my head. Who cares, Sam? It's just a movie!

Then when Hermione was unfrozen at the end, she came running back to the dining hall and gave Harry a hug. She almost gave Ron one, but then they seemed to realize that they hated each other and stopped short, shaking hands instead. It made me think of the time that Freddie and I hugged, then I gave him a wedgie.

Once that ended, we moved onto the third movie. I subconsciously started to notice the interactions between Hermione and Ron, like when they fought over their cat and rat. Then when Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in fear when they saw the Hippogriff, I had to force myself not to smile. We're only on the third movie and I'm already attached to the characters! I guess Carly and Freddie were right…

In the fourth movie I notice Ron looking jealous when Hermione dances with that foreign guy at the Yule Ball, and she gets mad at him for not asking her in the first place. It reminded me of the Girls Choice Dance, I had wanted Freddie to ask me, then he ended up dancing with Carly afterwards.

Once the movie ended, Freddie yawned. "Can we finish watching the rest tomorrow? I can't watch anymore today or my eyes will fall out…"

"Agreed," Carly said groggily.

I pouted. "No! I wanna see what happens next!"

"We can watch the other 4 movies tomorrow, Sam. You can sleep over here and we'll watch them first thing in the morning."

"Alright," I sighed.

Freddie stood up and gave me a quick kiss. "See you in the morning, Puckett."

"Night," I replied with a smile.

As Carly and I made our way up the stairs to change, I said, "You know, Carly, you're right. Ron and Hermione are really like me and Freddie."

She laughed. "More than you think!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She said, smiling from ear to ear.

The next morning, while Carly, Spencer and I were eating breakfast, Freddie came in.

"Heyo!" He greeted.

"Hi Freddie," I said with a mouth full of waffles.

"Sam," Spencer scolded, his mouth full of waffles too. "It's not good to talk with your mouth full."

I snorted. "You just did!"

"Yes, but _I'm _an adult, so I can do whatever I wanna do!" He bragged.

Freddie, trying not to grin, sat next to me. "You guys ready to watch the rest of the movies?"

"What movies?" Spencer asked.

"Harry Potter," Carly told him.

Spencer's eyes widened. "I LOVE those movies! Fred and George are the best, their pranks are beast!"

"Spencer," Carly said sternly. "Please don't ever use the word 'beast' again. Now, go finish your waffles in your room so we can watch the movies." I love how Carly is like a mom to him.

He stuck his tongue out and ran to his room.

Carly put the 5th movie in and we sat down on the couch. I thought the movie was fantastic. Fred and George's pranks against Umbridge were hilarious! Plus, it was cute when Ron was like, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" when Hermione wanted to break the rules.

Once that was over, we watched the 6th movie. I loved how Hermione helped Ron at Quidditch tryouts, but when that annoying girl Lavender kissed Ron, I wanted to punch the TV. Poor Hermione was heart broken. It made me think of how I felt when Carly and Freddie dated. Then when Hermione visited Ron in the hospital, she and Lavender got into a fight about Ron. But then Ron started to mumble Hermione's name, and Lavender fled in rage. I felt myself smirk. _Good. That pansy doesn't deserve Ron!_

At the end of the movie, when Snape killed Dumbledore, I felt tears coat my eyes. How could he do that? I decided right then that I hated Snape's guts, he's a traitor! I knew that he was with Voldermort all along… well, no I didn't, but I still hate him.

Carly then put in Part 1 of the 7th movie. By now it was obvious that Hermione liked Ron, and it seemed like he liked her back. But when Ron left Harry and Hermione on their quest to find the Horcruxes, I wanted to punch him. He broke Hermione's heart all over again! I almost threw up when Harry danced with her to cheer her up. It's a good thing that Ron came back; otherwise I would've _really_ punched him. However, it broke my heart to when the Horcrux showed Ron's greatest fear: Harry and Hermione putting him down, then yelling at him.

When Dobby died at the end, I actually cried a little. But I didn't feel that bad since Freddie and Carly were quietly sobbing too.

"That. Was . Awesome!" I cried when the movie ended.

Carly and Freddie laughed. "We told you!"

"I really wanna read the books now," I said, even surprising myself.

The next day Carly, Freddie and I stood in line buying tickets to the 3:00 showing of The Deathly Hallows Part 2. The line was huge, but luckily we were able to get in.

As we took our seats in the theater, Freddie put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

"I think this is gonna be your favorite movie," Freddie told me.

"Really? Why?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know; lots of action. And not to mention that-"

"Freddie!" Carly interrupted. "For the millionth time, don't spoil it for her!"

Now I was really curious as to what they didn't want me to know yet.

Freddie was right, I was loving the movie. The action was great, and everybody looked so _old! _And I was right-Ron really did turn into a sexy ginger.

At this point in the movie, Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy one of the Horcruxes. After they destroyed it, water started rushing all around them and they quickly backed up. Then, all of a sudden they kissed each other! I nearly toppled out of my seat and had to cover my mouth to keep me from awing like everyone else in the theater. I can't _believe _that fictional characters are making me feel like this!

"I told you you would love it," Freddie whispered in my ear.

I grinned and gave him a kiss, then resumed watching the movie.

The rest of the movie was really great. But when Snape died and Harry looked at his memories, I felt tears coat my eyes. Guilt washed over me for hating Snape, he was actually good all along! And I can't believe that Dumbledore told Snape to kill him, everything just fit together perfectly. I was glad that Voldermort got killed in the end-he deserved it. And the epilogue was cute, it was adorable how Ron and Hermione got married. However, Harry and Ginny together wasn't as cute to me. They were really awkward, in my opinion.

As we left the movies, Carly sniffled a little. "I can't believe that was my last Harry Potter premiere ever!" She took out a tissue and blew her nose.

"I can't believe that I didn't like the series until 2 days ago! Man, I really wish that I read it throughout my childhood like you guys… I feel like I lived my entire life in 2 days!"

Freddie squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. I'll let you borrow my books to read when we go home."

Carly's face brightened. "Oh, Sam, didn't I tell you how weird it was that you and Freddie and Ron and Hermione were so similar? In the books, Hermione actually kisses him to reveal her feelings, they don't kiss each other. So it was just like what you did at the lock-in!"

Okay, now I wanna read the books even more. And the while it's strange how similar Freddie and I's relationship is to Ron and Hermione's, I won't be officially convinced until Freddie and I get married and send our kids off on the Hogwarts Express. Or at least a normal school bus, we are Muggles, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the bad ending. I had no idea what to say. And I probably missed a few Ron/Hermione details, but I haven't watched the movies in a while so hopefully this sufficed.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and that it made up for me not posting anything in a while! **

**BTW: There's a new poll on my profile about which upcoming episode of iCarly you're looking forward to most! :)**

**Ten points to Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff if you review! ;) **


End file.
